My Mayonnaise for tonight is a Ninja
by MetalheadTsundere
Summary: Momochi wants to have a night with the demon vice commander but is unable to do so, but a simple accident just happened that leads her to fulfill her desires (One shot Hijikata x Momochi crack couple lemon)


**AN: I don't Own Gintama, and this is a One Shot Hijikata x Momochi beucase I think she's Hot (OOC momochi for Plot sake) if you don't know momochi then you should know her**

A time after their rebellion, the shinsengumi planned to go to the place where the Iga clan resides, of course on their arrival they we're greeted by the Momochi rappa, a Stoic ninja who is dressed as a Maid, still despite her way of clothing, she proves herself to be a very skilled ninja, using her master in puppetry.

Still despite her cold attitude, she admits to herself that she's quite attracted to a samurai named Hijikata Toushiro, A.K.A the former Demon Vice commander of the Shinsengumi, she doesn't know if it's love or she's just being a pervert.

She doesn't even know who Hijikata really is, all she knew is that he's quite attractive for a samurai and interesting as well and that he helped her back when the Shogun is being targeted, still she sure wants to have a night with the guy.

However despite her burning desire to be with him, she's having a hard time asking him if he has a free time or so and thus she came up with the solution, "I don't like but It seems I have no choice, I have to a stalker just this once, I'll find his weak spots and bed him for a night" she thought.

At first, she thought that the man has no weak spots or whatsoever because of his daily routine which is eat-train-smoke relax and sleep, however on the third night that she's been stalking him she found out something about him.

While cleaning her place she overheard a shinsengumi member asking Hijikata is he is done reading the book, Hijikata did say no and left while carrying his white bag, accidentally he drops the book and Momochi saw it.

"Kiss x sis?" she thought, seeing the cover of the book, she went into the dojo and reads it, there she saw a lot of lewd stuffs which is perfect because now, she has a lot of ideas on how to seduce the demon Vice commander.

She also finds herself lucky since the Hijikata seems to be in a bad mood, she can tell because he refused to eat dinner and proceeds on training and later he leaves without anyone knowing, and after his little walk is done, he returned to his room and finds out that everyone is asleep except for Momochi.

"you seem to be in a bad mood, can you tell me why?" Momochi asked.

"yeah I ran into some of Nobu Nobu's dogs, also I want to apologize they almost find this place out, if it wasn't for Tetsunosuke who seems to be following me around, this place would have been shut down as well" Hijikata said.

Hearing his words Momochi smiled, "well you should apologize, however before you do that, you should eat first, what's your favourite again, Mayonaise right?" Momochi said.

The words Mayo caught Hijikata's interest so he suddenly looks at her but then, "Oi...Momochi what are you?" he asks, because she saw the maid ninja putting mayonnaise on the tip of her tongue.

Slowly, she pulled Hijikata close to her, "This is...KISSXSIS!" Hijikata thought, and soon because he stares at momochi for a while and because of this he finds her cute, and at the same time his desire has gotten bigger.

However, "Oi...MOMOCHI THIS ISN'T YOU!" Hijikata yelled.

In response Momochi swallowed the mayonnaise "Hijikata-san for once you need to act like a different person, anyways, forget about work or so, for today just let me be your mayonnaise" she said and then she put a mayo in her tongue once more, and this time Hijikata did eat the mayo on her tongue, slowly making a kiss.

The same procedure went for a while, Momochi placing mayo on her tongue while Hijikata eats it, until they realized that thy we're out of mayonnaise already, however that didn't stop them, soon Hijikata went far as he began groping Momichi's breasts.

Momochi felt the burning desire that she's curious about, the feeling that she wanted all along, now she experiencing it and what's more, she's doing it with the man she's interested in.

Their tongues have been wrestling for a while now and they both felt their saliva's, still they are not bothered by it, considering the fact that they both wanted it, even Hijikata wants it he admitted on himself, and the fact that he's touching momochi's boobs right now confirms it.

Soon they stopped kissing and the ninja maid led the demon vice commander to her private room, and there they started kissing even more, Momochi sat into her bed while Hijikata took off his clothes, revealing his muscular body and 6 pack abs.

Because of this Momochi squeezed her legs because of excitement, and afterwards she also removed her apron and maid outfit, revealing her huge bust and dark nipples, as well as her nice ass.

"This is my first time But i'll be good" Momochi said as she grabs Hijikata's cock and began sucking it like there's no tomorrow.

She sucks it she strokes it she spits on it and she's enjoying it and same goes with Hijikata, "damn this girl is too good, If all Ninja's are like her then.. ...MOMOCHI!" Hijikata exclaimed as in the midst of Momochi's service Hijikata suddenly released his milk in momochi's mouth.

"who would have thought that the demon voice commander would explode quickly" Momochi said as he began to drink Hijikata's semen.

Now It's Hijikata's turn now to taste the womanhood of the ninja, as momochi laid into her bed Hajikata also started stroking his fingers into her pussy, and soon he starts kissing it as well.

"Ngghh...Is...this..you..Nggh.. First time?" Momochi asked.

"yeah, I don't know if i'm good at this I basically just learned it into that KissXsis book I borrowed" Hijikata answered.

Momochi smirked "Pervert" she said.

"the same goes with you, you told me that you're my mayonnaise for tonight so I'm just eating you" Hijikata responded and soon Momochi also came from her pussy and this dirtied Hijikata's fingers.

It's now time for the main course, as momochi stretched her legs and Hijikata saw the full extent of her love hole, thus he entred his rod of his inside momochi, "GRHH GAAHH!" Momochi yelled, hijikata realized despite being stoic at all times when it comes to Sex, she can't help but yell.

Hijikata felt good entering his cock inside momochi's pussy but what's better is that he felt a sense of accomplishment after realizing that there was a ripping sensation when he entered his rod to momochi.

"so you we're a virgin after all, that's good momochi-san I'll try you like my favourite brand of mayonnaise" Hijikata said.

"even at times like this you always talk about that" momochi responded.

Hijikata ignored her and proceeds on thrusting his cock to her pussy, he felt the warmt of the ninja's lovehole and It's good, as he keeps on thrusting his Rod, Momochi felt the enigmatic pain and pleasure and because of this she gripped her hand on Hijikata's back tightly.

Hijikata felt her nails stabbing his skin but he didn't mind it, the feeling that he felt right now on their lovemaking overpowers the feeling that he has on his back, soon while thrusting Hijikata also starts kissing and rubbing momochi's breasts and he also kissed her passionately.

Their position lasted for approximately 10-15 minutes and everything went Topsy Turvy, from Hijikata being on top, Momochi asked if they can change their position, and now the samurai is lying on her bed while the ninja does the fucking herself.

"Oh Shit she's too damn good for a first timer!" Hijikata thought, Momochi while still bouncing on Hijikata's cock, grabs his hand and placed it on her breasts and later she began sucking his fingers as well, later Hijikata did it by himself and began pinching her pink nipples.

While the two continues their love making they don't know that Okita was actually watching them, he saw the two of them kissing earlier and this caught his attention so he secretly followed them, and the rest is history as he began stroking his own penis while watching at them, then suddenly.

"If I continue this I'll get caught and get in trouble...I know I guess I'll just Ask Nobume is she can have sex with me, after all we're on the same age and the same side, plus Porn mags and Eroge's are so 2 weeks ago" Okita thoughtm then he secretly went to see Nobume, the vice captain of mimawarigumi.

Back with Hijikata and momochi, as momochi continues boncing on hijikata's cock she felt that she's going to explode, "AHHHH..HIJIKATA..I"M GOING TO...HHYAAAHH!" she exclaimed as she begins to cum, It's all over for her but not for the samurai.

Hijikata wants more but he understands that her pussy needs a break for a while, so he sandwiched his cock into momochi's breasts and began thrusting it there for a while, and later the two went back into their first position when they did their love making.

"DAMN IT MOMOCHI...IT FEELS GOOD!" Hijikata said, the thrusting keeps on going, and as hijikata poked at her womb momochi felt a lot better.

As he keeps on thrusting he did what he did before, he kissed her in the lips and later in the shoulders and her clavicle and he also gropes her breasts and pinched her nippeles, later after an hour of love making they had, Hijikata finally came into his climax mode.

"MOMOCHI!" ijikata yelled as he began thrusting faster than before, momochi felt the intense pleasure and realized that she was about to cum again for the second time.

"MOMOCHI...I'LL MARK YOU WITH MY SEED...I...URRGHH..HAAAAAA!" Hijikata finally exploded and the same goes with momochi, the ninja felt the samurai's sperm inside her and they felt that the bed was all messed up because of how intense they are and because of the ninja came twice that some of her come was spilled on the bed.

As they put an end on their love making they made one final kiss, but still they are still on momochi's bed, Hijikata lying there whiletouching momochi on the shoulder.

Momochi on the other hand is lying on hijikata's chest while rubbing it, they are back on their usual self now, Hijikata is now a serious hot-head and momochi is stoic like before, still they felt good and they both admit that it's nice that sometimes you got to act out of the your character.

Apart from it what also surpises them is the fact that they are so good when it comes to sex despite having their first time, so with this they agreed that they will have sex when they have some free time once more, hijikata grabs a cigarette and a liter but before he lights his stick, he looks at momochi.

"so are you alright with it, I mean losing your virginity to someone like me?" Hijikata asked.

"what are you talking about I've always wanted a samurai to take my virginity, It just so happens that your commander is not my type of guy and sadistic one is too young for me, also, I find you handsome" momochi answered and hijikata blushed.

"by the way you came inside me, you do know i'll get pregnant right?" momochi this time asked.

"eh i'll just take responsibility of it if that happens, If you got pregnant then I hope it's a boy and I'll name him Togoro, and I'll definitely make him a samurai" Hijikata answered, momochi smiled in response.

Hijikata now lights his lighter but before his cigar could get close to it Momochi pinched his nipples, and it seems that she's asking again.

"by the way Hijikata-san, how's the mayonnaise?" she asked in a teasing manner.

Hijikata then smokes and smiled at her, "well, it's pretty good, actually it's my favourite type of mayonnaise now" he answered.


End file.
